Salt water and fresh water fishing lures adapted to ensnare fish or other prey are known in the art. Spoon fishing lures comprised of casting spoons, jigging spoons, trolling spoons and topwater spoons are simple in design, made from metal in an oblong shape, concave on one side that catches water producing a wobble and having a sunlight reflecting flash to imitate a fleeing or injured bait fish. Spoon lures appeal mainly to the sense of sight and work best in clear or lightly stained water conditions.